Silence
by Lady Amoran
Summary: Aveces la vida es irónica. En los mejores momentos de la vida se encarga de acabarla. Aun cuando trates de luchar contra aquel destino. Cuando el momento llega, ya no hay nada que hacer. Este fanfic participa en el reto "La maldición del de abajo" del foro "I am SHER locked".


_******Disclaimer:** Ningún personajes que aparecen a continuación, son únicamente creación de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptación de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat. Yo solo adoro jugar con estos personajes. _

_**Clasificacion: **_Angst-Drama

_**Advertencias: **_M-Preg y Muerte de un personaje

_**Palabras: **_1,292

_**Resumen: **_Aveces la vida es irónica. En los mejores momentos de la vida se encarga de acabarla. Aun cuando trates de luchar contra aquel destino. Cuando el momento llega, ya no hay nada que hacer.

_Este fanfic participa en el reto "La maldición del de abajo" del foro "I am SHER locked__"._

* * *

_**"En ese momento **__**en el que la vida nace para crecer, al mismo tiempo, muere para perecer. En el momento menos pensado, en el menos afortunado. Por que así como la vida decide despertar , cualquier momento sin que puedas intervenir en ella, puede dormirse y nunca volver a despertar."**_

* * *

La bala se había incrustado en su estomago, la sangre salia por montones, trataba de hacer presion, evitar la salida de aquel liquido vital. Pero la herida no era la que mas dolía. No era aquello lo que provocaba su agonía. Mas bien, era su mente la que se encargaba de torturarlo. Por que a el solo le quedaba esperar a ver que todo acabara, el dolor, el sufrimiento, la desesperación, la impotencia... El saber que no volvería a casa lo destruía por completo.

Aquello era sumamente irónico. No se suponía que las cosas debían ser así. Aunque una parte de el sabia que lo merecía. El de alguna manera siempre estuvo plenamente consiente de que las cosas terminarían así.

_..._

_Aquel día en el que, sentado en un bar de tercera, con mas licor que oxigeno en su sangre. En ese momento en que se encontraba al fondo de un abismo. Ya nada valía la pena. Nada excepto él. Cuando lo vio entrar a aquel bar se le antojo que era la persona más atractiva que había visto, y es que había sido imposible no verlo. Portaba un traje gris que a leguas se veía más caro que todo lo que pudiese ver en el bar. Su tez blanca y su cabello negro perfectamente peinado. No pudo quitar la mirada, aquel ser irradiaba algo que lo atraía. En ese momento en el que se acerco a él, le ofreció sacarlo de aquel basurero y darle cualquier cosa que deseara, con la única condición de que trabajara para él, y que le fuera leal hasta la muerte. Y como era de suponerse Sebastian Moran no hizo otra cosa más que aceptar. El había estado en la guerra, había matado a miles de personas y no dudaría en matar a más, pero había quedado sumiso ante la impotente y magnética presencia de Jim Moriarty._

_..._

Su respiración cada vez se volvía mas pausada e irregular. La sangre seguía saliendo. Estaba postrado contra la pared de un callejón, bastante alejado de la civilización por lo que gritar no le serviría de nada.

La desesperación lo invadía, la frustración, el miedo. Jim se enojaría con el por no llegar esa noche a casa. Le había fallado, el debía estar para protegerlo, cuidarlo. Por que aunque no lo pareciera, Jim estaba roto. Solo el se habia dado cuenta de aquello, y no hacia mas que abandonarlo.

Y luego... Estaba el bebé.

Aquel niño que Jim cargaba en su vientre.

...

_Recordaba el momento en el que Jim había llegado con una sonrisa en la cara. Derrochando felicidad. Con aquella sonrisa con la que le anunciaba un nuevo y magnifico plan. S__in menor preámbulo, parándose en medio de la habitación, le dijo:_

_- Sebastian, tendremos un hijo._

_- ¡¿Que?!- Exclamo Sebastian estupefacto._

_- Que tendremos un hijo, H-I-J-O, ¿Que estas sordo tigre?- _

_- ¿Y como carajos sucederá quisiera saber? - pregunto molesto, mientras se levantaba del sillon en donde se encontraba sentado para encarar a Jim.- Ambos somos hombres, y al menos que no te hayan enseñado biología es imposible que tengamos un hijo. _

_- Esos solo son pequeños detalles- Apunto Jim, mientras se acercaba a Sebastian hasta queda frente a frente.- Vamos, tigre se que deseas tenerme, he visto como me miras. __Hay tanto deseo en tu mirada. Deseas tener una familia, lo puedo ver.- Se burlo Moriarty, mientras casi eliminaba todo el espacio entre los dos._

_Sebastian se quedo mudo, estático, sin poder reaccionar. Podía sentir la respiración de Jim a escasos centímetros de el... solo debía acercarse mas y podría poner sus labios sobre los de el..._

_Jim sonrió, retocedio dejando a un estático Sebastian, dando media vuelta y aun con su sonrisa salio del lugar. _

_..._

_Estaba nervioso, había pensado seriamente negarse a la petición de Jim. En primera no entendía como era que funcionarían las cosas y luego... No es que no lo deseara -el tener una familia-, si no, porque pensaba que era peligroso tener un hijo, siendo quienes eran. El estaba en la lista de los mas buscados criminales, Y Jim... ¿Que podría decir? Había robado las joyas de la corona y causado caos en toda Inglaterra. _

_Él siempre había querido formar una familia, pero no de ese modo. El quería formar una familia con alguien que lo amara. Que se preocupara por él, que se preocupara... Pero sabia que era imposible. _

_Con dudas en su cabeza, y la firme idea de renunciar, llego aquel lugar donde Jim lo esperaba. T__oda duda y determinación había quedado eliminada cuando llego al lugar, él era humano, y no podía contra sus mayores deseos. Aquellos deseos que lo hacían sentirse poderoso por poseer a Jim Moriarty._

...

La lluvia hacia la situación aun mas dramática y tortuosa. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Pero pensar en que estaba mojado era simplemente estúpido, lo único que estaba en su mente era el saber que no conocería a su hijo, se volvía algo insoportable. Quería estar con el en todo momento. Quería ver cuando naciera, cuando dijera su primera palabra, cuando diera su primer paso...

Nunca lo podría enseñarle a jugar soccer. Nunca podría darle consejos. Ni podría regañarle cuando hiciera algo mal. No podría ayudarlo con la tarea, no podría siquiera verlo por primera vez. Y dolía... aquello le estaba siendo arrebatado de sus manos, aquello por lo que había luchado sin cansancio, por lo que daba en cada momento su vida. Solo tenia que esperar el final...

¡No!

No podía rendirse de manera tan automática. No podía ser tan patético. Dejo de comparecerse de si mismo. Llegando a la conclusión que no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados y morir. Debía cumplir con la misión cuando el dolor era insoportable, aun cuando sentía desfallecer todo su un esfuerzo inhumano se levanto. Presionó la herida con su mano tenia que salir de aquel callejón, solo debía lograr que alguien lo viera y llamara a una ambulancia. Cada paso que daba, se convertía en un martirio.

...

Jim Moriarty, estaba tranquilamente recostado en el sillón, cuando empezó a sentir dolores. Sabia lo que significaban. Y aunque lo hacia sentirse débil llamo al hospital a donde debía ir. ¡Maldito Sebastian! Debería haber estado ahí con él. Pero el maldito ni las luces se podían ver. Pero ya vería el maldito estúpido cuando llegara.

_Paso por paso había logrado llegar bastante lejos. En el horizonte se podían divisar luces que marcaban claramente la presencia de civilización. Podía sentir como todo su cuerpo lo traicionaba. _

Jim ya estaba en el hospital, estaba en labor de parto, en minutos podría tener a su descendiente en sus brazos. Y hasta el momento no había sabido nada de Sebastian, y aunque no lo reconocería en voz alta le preocupaba.

_Otro paso. Se estaba quedando sin fuerzas. __Su cuerpo lo empezaba a traicionar. _

Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por traer a aquel mocoso a la tierra. Le estaba doliendo mas de lo que suponía.

_Un ultimo paso... Y ya no pudo más. Cayo estrepitosamente en el piso. __Su respiración se volvió cada vez mas pausada, sus pupilas no se podían mantener abiertas, la lluvia dejo de caer, entonces... silencio._

El silencio en la sala de parto se vio interrumpido por un llanto.

_..._

Y así a la media noche mientras la lluvia cae, nace el hijo de Jim Moriarty y Sebastian Moran justo en el momento en el que este último fallece...

* * *

Y bueno... Espero que les haya gustado, ha sido un dolor de cabeza para mi escribirlo. Lo mio no es el Angst, yo soy de comedia y Fluff. Asi que lo he reescrito millones de veces, cambie de perspectiva, de personajes, de todo! Pero al final, -aunque no muy conforme- me decidí por esto.

Bien, creo que no tengo nada mas que agregar, excepto que acepto cualquier critica, sugerencia, tomatazo, etc.

Saludos, Lady Amoran.


End file.
